Blossom
by Music Intuition
Summary: They would blossom, for however long they could manage. - OldRivalShipping; Green & Blue.


_**Author's Note:** A bit of OldRival upon request. It was based off a picture; unfortunately, I can't link to it here, but if you are truly interested, I can find a way to show it to you. Edit: the url is listed at the bottom of this post._

…

…

**Blossom**

…

…

The sun blossoming on the horizon, they stepped into the outside air together. It was chilly in Pallet Town, so early in the year, but the little boy wore shorts anyway, and the girl had on a wee sunhat and a dress. They drew in shallow, happy breaths as they ran over dew-covered hills and hid in their treehouse, ready to play.

He was a happy boy then, rambunctious and always moving. Filled with energy and imaginings. His favorite game was to pretend that he and the girl were rivals, set on a pokemon journey together. They always traveled together, in his mind. He would have an Eevee, and she would have… whatever she wanted, that wasn't important. But in his mind, they were rivals and friends and nothing could ever tear them apart.

What he didn't understand was her desire to play with dolls, to dress up in pretty clothes and paint her nails. They were just four, after all, but he already thought she was the prettiest girl in the world, no need for all that paint stuff.

But to appease her shifting mind, he went along with it, letting her put frilly bows in his hair and dress him up however she wanted. Anything for her.

Together they explored, curious young people, climbing trees and jumping into the pond in the summer. Green and Blue, inseperable young people who would some day grow up to be the most powerful trainers the world had ever seen.

Assuming that no tragedy struck the pair, that is.

But for a time, they were happy. And together they blossomed.

...

...

The sun blossoming on the horizon, they stepped into the outside air together. Summer had arrived, and Blue was barefoot. She wore scant little under the skirt she'd arrived in the previous evening. To make things fair, Green lacked a shirt.

Daisy had caught them. It was supposed to have been a secret thing, a night spent together to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Not to do something foolish, just to sleep in the same room for once. In the same bed.

But Daisy had caught them. She hadn't said anything - just smiled the slightest bit and left - but the discomfort had overwhelmed Green's girlfriend. She hadn't said all that much since. Her bravado remained, but she'd been hiding behind Green.

Even now, she followed behind Green nervously, holding onto the end of his shirt. "What's the matter?" he asked softly. How unusual, for her to rely on _him_ for comfort!

Her lip quivered. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you." He drew her in close and gently smooched her forhead. "Bad dreams? Bad news? What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" She laid her head across his shoulder and smiled the slightest bit. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough…"

"And by that, I'm assuming you'll tell me?

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him again, this time on the lips. "What kind of girlfriend wouldn't?"

They laughed and strolled off, Green leading Blue to her new dwelling place. They would blossom, for however long they could manage.

...

...

The sun blossoming on the horizon, they stepped into the outside air together. Blue's knit sweater shielded her otherwise bare shoulders from the moist spring air; Green's midriff was not so lucky, with his polo shirt and jacket barely surpassing his belly button. "Pull up your pants, you dork," Blue ordered, winking and poking the region directly below his jacket.

"I already did," he protested, though he tried to pull down the jacket just a little. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see." She winked, then led him down the street with his arm draped over her shoulders. "You've been spending too much time in that Gym of yours…"

"Well I have to, don't I? It's a paying job, have to earn money somehow…"

"But what's all that money gonna do if you won't even use for anything? Cheapskate." She chuckled and leaned against him. Gone were the days of quiet discomfort, when she needed his reassurance to feel secure, when she couldn't speak of her discomfort.

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh no." He started breathing faster, and his eyes widened. "What did you do."

"Nothing much! Nothing to worry about, at least… but I'm tired of us living in the back of your Gym. It's unseemly! So I…" Blue trailed off and pointed to a moderately sized house, with grey bricks and a white picket fence all the way around.

"You _didn't_."

"I totally did~"

"Well… shit, Blue. You have to tell me if you're going to use my mon-"

She smiled and hugged his arm. "It was _my_ money, you big doofus. You're not the only Pokedex holder who makes good money. And it's ours. All ours." Humming slightly, she let Green drape his arm over her shoulder and led him to the front gate.

"We need to plant some flowers," Green commented. "Empty flower beds…"

And he was right; the patches of dirt lacked the budding plants. Soon enough, though, he and Blue wouldn't be the only ones blossoming in this place.

They were home.

...

...

**_Author's Note_**_: The picture on which this story was based can be found at [gelbooru-dot-com/images/1334/__-dot-_png?1545650] and the source is [tororohanrok-dot-blog111-dot-fc2_-dot-_com]. Obviously, you replace the [-dot-] with a period.


End file.
